It's Complicated
by NeonicPoizon
Summary: An unknown secret is revealed, and the Winchesters find themselves in a complicated position. The truth leads Sam and Dean into a relationship that neither ever would have imagined possible. Warning: Rated M for being a smutty, slashy, WINCEST.


Dean kept a firm grip on the steering wheel as he drove. He tried his best to keep focused on the road ahead, but was finding it difficult. After all, the past two days had been quite eventful, and there was a lot to think about. Absorbing the information and mulling it over would take time. It wasn't a task he could easily take on, and it definitely wasn't something he could push aside and come back to later. It just wouldn't work like that.

So Dean reluctantly pulled the Impala over and parked it on the side of the road. Sam curiously glanced over at him, and the troubled look on the older man's face was the first thing that he noticed.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, worried about him.

Dean didn't reply. He just let out a long, exhausted sigh and scrubbed the side of his face with his hand. A few seconds after that, he closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the car seat. There were a long silence, and then Sam finally decided to speak up again.

"Is this because-"

"Yes," Dean replied before he could even finish his sentence.

Sam turned to face forward again, and then just nodded. Another five minutes of silence engulfed them.

Eventually, Dean raised his head and opened his eyes again. Without a word, he reached over to unlock the car door, and then pushed it open. Before Sam could say anything, he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. He glanced back at Sam one last time before he began walking down the road.

"Hey!" Sam yelled. He had opened the car door, and was in the process of stepping out of the vehicle when Dean looked back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, utterly confused by Dean's sudden choice of actions.

"I'm taking a walk," Dean replied.

Sam looked around, wondering where it was that the older planned on walking to. The road seemed to go on forever, and was accompanied by nothing but barren fields filled with tall weeds on either side. There wouldn't be anything for at least a good seven miles. Dean could meander as far as he wanted, but it was quite unlikely that he'd get anywhere.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I ain't going anywhere, Sammy. I just...I need to take a damn walk!"

"Ok, Jeez," Sam muttered to himself. He then shut the car door and jogged after Dean.

"What do you-?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah I am, Dean."

"Get back in the damn car!" Dean barked, jabbing a finger at his Impala. Sam just glared at him defiantly.

"Samuel Winchester-"

"Don't take that tone with me, Dean. You aren't dad."

Dean glared back at him and huffed, but didn't argue. He knew that he couldn't stop Sam from following him, so there was no point in trying. He'd just have to let the younger tail along,and hope that his presence wouldn't be too distracting.

"Whatever," He said at last, and Sam smiled victoriously.

As the two of them walked down the old road, Dean tried to think things through. It was a little difficult for him to concentrate with Sam humming a mere foot away, though.

"Could ya quit?"

Sam looked over at him and raised his eyebrows, unaware of what he had done wrong. Dean reprimanded him for humming and he apologized. As they continued walking down the road, Sam made sure to be as quiet and inconspicuous as possible. He even kept a good three feet between them in hopes that it would help Dean stay calm. It didn't work, though. The simple fact that he was nearby seemed to unsettle Dean,and he could tell.

"Fine," Sam said after they were about a hundred feet from the Impala, "I'll head back."

He didn't really want to leave Dean alone on the road, but knew that the older needed some time to himself. After all, the past two days had been hard. Dean needed some time to deal with things; needed some space.

So Sam reluctantly walked back to the Impala and patiently sat on the hood of the Vehicle until Dean got back an hour later.

"Hey!" Dean barked, "Get off of her!"

Sam jumped, startled by the sudden sound of Dean yelling at him. He scrambled off the hood of the Impala, and watched as Dean ran over to inspect the area for any scrapes or dents. Almost as if the vehicle were his own child, he gently caressed the hood, murmuring words of comfort. Sam just stared at him.

"Dude, you are so weird."

Dean looked up at him and frowned.

"You gotta be gentle with her, Sammy. She's fragile."

Sam grunted.

"I think she's fine," He replied, emphasizing the word 'she'. Dean wiped the car with his hand and gave her a firm pat before proceeding to walk over and grab the driver's side door handle.

"Hey," Sam said as he pulled the front door open. Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Huh?"

"Are we going to talk about this?" Sam asked.

"Talk about what?"

"You know what."

"What?"

Sam sighed. Dean just stood there, waiting for the younger to explain further.

"What happened just now?" Sam finally asked.

"I took a walk. Is that a crime?"

"C'mon, Dean. Can we please just be serious and talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I got tired of being in the damn car with your smelly ass. Needed some fresh air."

Dean finished his explanation with a dramatic wafting of the air around him. Sam didn't seem very amused by his gesture.

"I'm serious, Dean. You and I both know what that was about. I'm your brother. You can talk to me, y'know."

Dean's facade suddenly faded into a grim frown and he just gave the younger a blank stare. Sam knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"But you aren't."

"Dean-"

Dean interrupted him by slamming the door shut. The sudden noise made Sam jump, and Dean began slowly making his way around the car and towards him.

"We aren't brothers, Sam. You were adopted, and we just found out. How could you possibly expect me NOT to be bothered by that?"

"Dean-"

"Shut your fucking pie hole!"

Sam shut up, and Dean just stared at him for a while before he continued talking. The sun had fallen behind the nearby tree line, causing the sky to turn a dark orange and pink along the horizon. The moon was already visible above them, and it was beginning to get dark outside, but neither of the men seemed to notice. Both were too occupied by the subject at hand.

"When a guy finds out he's adopted, he doesn't fucking admit that he wants to screw the guy whose lived as his brother for over twenty years!"

"I'm sorry, Dean!"

"What happened ain't natural, Sam."

Now the two of them were standing in a soggy patch of grass next to the car, and Dean was keeping his face a mere inch away from the younger's in an attempt to look threatening.

"You shouldn't have taken advantage of me like that, and you know it." He said, squinting his eyes at the taller man.

"I'm sorry," Sam whispered, "You said you felt the same way, so I thought..."

"I was wasted. I was completely out of it and confused, Dammit! I didn't know what to think." Dean took a second to catch his breath. "You had no right to touch me, Sam!"

"We aren't even related, Dean. What's it matter?"

Dean let out a deep sigh and stepped away. His expression softened a bit, and Sam was relieved to see him calm down a little. The crease in his brow disappeared, and his frown wasn't quite as intense as before. When he next spoke, the tone of his voice even sounded sort of forgiving.

"I understand how you feel, Sammy. I really do. But you gotta understand, things aren't as clear for me. For God's sake, you were my brother two days ago. How am I supposed to know how to feel?"

Sam gave him a sheepish smile and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Just try it, Dean. For me?"

"I haven't ever been with a man before," Dean whined. Sam couldn't help but find his exasperation a bit amusing. Still, he could easily tell how conflicted Dean was about the whole idea of being with him sexually, and knew that he'd need to persuade him that it wasn't as putrid as he thought. Perhaps he could demonstrate with some physical activity.

So Sam let go of the older man and used his right hand to grab Dean's chin. He then tilted Dean's head up, and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

As Sam connected with him, he could feel his arms wrap around him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer, the attraction between them so strong that it felt as if they were a couple of magnets. Something deep inside of Dean was begging him to give in to the temptation, and he didn't want to fight that urge any longer, so he let go of all of his doubts, and - as all of the worry and misunderstanding dissolved- Dean leaned in to kiss him back.

After that, everything else was a blur. Sam pushed him up against the Impala and kissed him so passionately that it felt violent, and he kissed him back with an equal amount of gruffness. Sam's tongue slipped into his mouth,and he found himself wrapping an arm around the taller man's neck as the flavor of minty toothpaste and pancakes invaded his taste buds. He used his free hand to reach up and grab Sam's hair, entwining his fingers in the greasy brown locks as he lost himself in the moment.

And then Sam released him, and he let go. As the taste of minty flapjacks left his mouth,the warmth of Sam's body against his own also disappeared. All at once, Dean felt a plethora of emotions engulf him as he realized what he had just given into. But the strongest among them was lust, and he just couldn't deny it.

"Now," Dean demanded, grabbing Sam's hips and pulling his body against him.

"Now? What?" Sam asked, unsure of what the older man had meant by that single word.

"Now," Dean firmly reiterated.

Dean quickly made to pull Sam's jacket off,tossing it on the car. He grabbed the collar of Sam's shirt and tugged him downward so that he could kiss him again, and then let go and grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt. After pulling the flannel over his head, all that was left for him to remove was a simple white t-shirt. He eagerly did so, and then paused to take in the beauty of his adopted brother's lean figure.

His eyes first landed on the anti-possession tattoo strategically inked into the tan skin of his chest, and he found himself gently caressing it with his right hand. And then he allowed his eyes to wander, and found himself scrutinizing every rippled detail of the man's abdomen. His hand traveled down the middle of Sam's chest, lightly passed over his navel, and then found its way to the button on Sam's Jeans. He stopped before undoing Sam's pants, though, as he suddenly felt nervous and unsure about going any further.

If Sam were a woman, he would have already stripped him and fucked him in the back seat of his Impala. But Sam wasn't a woman, and Dean had never really had to deal with a situation like this before. He had never had sex with a man. (Well, except with Sam the night before. But he was drunk and the memory was fuzzy.) The inexperience scared him. He had no idea how this would play out, and that was absolutely terrifying.

"You alright, Dean?"

Dean shook out of the odd trance he had fallen into and looked up at Sam.

"Just peachy," Dean sarcasticly replied.

Sam studied him for a long moment, and then leaned down to kiss him again.

"I love you, Dean."

The sound of those four little words made Dean's heart race, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"Aw, please don't get all sappy. I hate that crap."

"Dean," Sam said,"I really do."

"Yeah, I know." Dean grumbled.

Sam smiled, letting out a soft laugh. Dean's hands were still lingering on the waistline of his pants.

"I can get that," Sam said. He swiped Dean's hands away, and then proceeded to unbutton his own pants. As he unzipped them, Dean reached over and opened the Impala door. Before Sam could get his pants down, he was dragged into the car and ended up lying on top of Dean.

Dean hastily kicked his boots off and pulled his own shirt over his head.

"Wait," Sam said, "What if someone drives by and sees us?"

"Nobody will catch us," Dean replied,"There's barely been any traffic on this road."

Sam took a moment to mull it over, and then decided that Dean was probably right. They hadn't seen another vehicle pass since about two hours ago. So he eagerly grabbed Dean's belt, unbuckling it. Once he had it off, he started on Dean's zipper.

Dean dropped his head back and smiled, wondering what Bobby would think if he knew what they were doing. He'd probably smack them both in the head and call them a couple if idgits. The very thought if it made him laugh.

"What?" Sam asked. He had just finished undoing Dean's pants, and was in the process of pulling them down when Dean had let out an odd chuckle.

"Nothin'." Was Dean's answer.

Sam raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't pry. He continued to pull Dean's pants down, and then threw them into the back seat of the car.

Now they were both wearing nothing but underwear, and breathing rather heavily into each other's faces. Dean could feel the younger man's erection against his gut, and it felt rather large.

"Jeez, Sam. Doesn't take much to get you excited."

Sam didn't reply. He sat up and grabbed the waistline of Dean's underwear, pulling them down and throwing them in the back seat just like he had with his pants. When he returned his attention to Dean, he was rewarded by the sight of Dean's flacid, seven-inch cock.

"There's lube in the glove box," Dean admitted. He watched as Sam opened the glove box and pulled out a container of KY, squirting some onto his hand before lubricating his own cock with it.

After he had made sure to thoroughly cover himself, he repositioned Dean so that his legs were wrapped around his waist.

Slowly, he eased himself into the older man's ass hole, and was rewarded by a small gasp escaping the back of Dean's throat. Pushing himself as deep as he could, the tip of his cock hit Dean's prostate, and Dean groaned rather loudly. His own cock was forced into erection, and Sam could feel it rub against his abdomen as he pulled himself out.

He thrust himself into Dean again, and Dean grunted through clenched teeth, grabbing the steering wheel and squeezing it until his knuckles turned white. Admittedly, anal sex was a bit painful. But Dean kept that fact to himself for Sam's sake. Besides, it didn't take lng for the pain to subside; replaced by a more pleasurable feeling.

As Sam thrust himself into Dean repeatedly, the Impala filled with gasps and moans coming from both men. The air was thick with the smell of sex.

Sam quickened his pace, and began pumping himself into Dean with a steady rhythm. He grabbed Dean's cock and stroked it in unison with his thrusts. After a good ten minutes, Dean tensed up and tightened his thighs around Sam's waist. He arched his back and yelled in pleasure, releasing warm semen all over Sam's abdomen.

Immediately afterward, Sam slammed his entire cock into him and groaned. He climaxed, releasing his own fluids into Dean without warning. After he was completely finished, he collapsed onto his brother and nuzzled his head into his neck.

Dean struggled to catch his breath, but smiled. He brought a hand up and gently rested it on the younger man's head.

"We should do this more often."


End file.
